Legends: Genesis
by Grey Bard
Summary: Men and aliens and even ships die. What is left?


Title: Legends:Genesis  
Author: Grey Bard  
Pairing: J/A  
Category: I don't know, what do you think?  
Rating: PG-13 for general unpleasantness  
Spoilers: First season  
Comment - For Sabine and Mark and all of my Future-Farfic  
predecessors.Thanks for the inspiration  
-------------------------  
Preface to the Moyanii-Saga, Written 342 years AF (after founding).  
  
These are the tales and this the record of the birthing times of our  
people. The beginning of the Levathanii, the people of the living ships, the  
far-star-wanderers. The origin of the star clans, we who fly freely, in the  
time of Talyn, the first born Guardian-ship in the proud line of our swift  
protectors. Here lie the tales of the Founding. Of the flight from  
Peacekeeper pursuit, and the great war of the tiny crew against the great  
armada. Of the raid on the slave base, and the generation of children  
rescued to be raised in freedom. Of the start of the great spy network that  
serves us still from the quiet efforts of Rygel the Great and his Nebari  
sucessor. Of the brave Leviathans that broke free of their masters to flock  
to our name. And of the conception of the Guardian-fleet in the  
determination of Sun and Crichton, the first of the Guardians.  
  
This is what made us what we are. We have a right to be proud. We have a  
duty not to forget, for do we not owe the birthing times a debt for the  
Founding? For all we hold dear? For, in many cases, our very existance? We  
are the people of the astral winds. We have no base, no destination, no law  
save our own. An unnamed number of our homeships are scattered through all  
territories, charted and unknown, and where ever we go, there stands  
freedom.  
  
The Peacekeepers hate us, but what can they do? We have no planet to  
defend, no loved ones on the dirtsides, what can they take from us? We are  
as pollen on the wind, so many of us flung among the stars that for every  
one that they might detect, ten go unknown.  
  
Besides, they know too well that for every one of our ships lost, one of  
the Guardian-fleet will answer the call and take a more than equal cost out  
upon theirs. On dirt, all know that one of the Leviathanii taken, no matter  
how young, is more trouble than worth. We are the survivors, the best of the  
best.  
  
Among our number are the cleverest minds and brightest spirits of a  
thousand planets, for there are always those who would give all for freedom.  
We hold no knowledge forbidden, no birth lowly, and no love shameful. The  
greatest doctors and scientists, the finest poets and artists, and the most  
devious millitary minds in all of known space come of the Leviathanii, but  
no amount of fame or fortune could ever induce one of ours to leave us. Even  
our ships, the homes of our people, know of the slave times. None wish the  
need to repeat the early freedom raids of our anscestors. Any chain, no  
matter how precious or beautiful, in anathema to us if it attempts to bind.  
  
We may go officially on a hundred worlds, and are welcomed by the people of  
ten times that number for the most exotic of trade and the best of  
entertainment.  
  
We are, all of us, both tech and warrior no matter what other skills we  
own. As Leviathanii our children are raised wary and clever from the first.  
We are a people of passion and peace, and the meeting of two clan-ships in  
peacetime is a thing of wonder and joy; a festival and feast in one. But we  
value freedom before all else. Should we call upon the Guardians, kin dead  
and comrades lost, the very galaxy shivers in terror.  
  
All Leviathanii are one people, every ship's clan a family, no matter what  
species they are born to, and as one people we defend our own. We are the  
refuge of the halfbreed, of the outcast, of the thinker. We are the tellers  
of history and the keepers of truth, uncaring of dirtsider ambition or  
prejudice.  
  
We are as the founders of our people made us. Strong and shrewd and free.  
They were wise enought to see that what began for them as exile became a  
priviledge to be cherished. Thank you anscestors.  
  
-J'than Sunmoyan, historian, Clan Mircha  



End file.
